Die Sündenschrank-Entdeckung
by urban countrygirl
Summary: Eines Tages in jungen Jahren (lange bevor sie Gerard für sich entdeckt) findet Amy heraus, wie sie eine Menge Spaß mit ihrem eigenen Körper haben kann. Dass das irgendetwas mit den Dingen zu tun hat, vor der ihre Mutter sie immer eindringlich gewarnt hat, kommt ihr allerdings nicht in den Sinn.


Keuchend, erschöpft und selig ließ Amy sich auf Sheldons Oberkörper sinken. Diesen Teil des Liebesaktes, wenn sie langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam, ihre Atmung und ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigten und wenn alles in ihr friedlich und warm wurde, hatte sie immer als den Moment betrachtet, in dem die allergrößte Vertrautheit zwischen ihr und Sheldon herrschte und in dem sie ihm gegenüber Dinge bekennen konnte, die ihr sonst nicht ohne Hemmungen über die Lippen kamen. Gleichzeitig war in diesen Momenten die Stimmung zwischen ihnen oft so ausgelassen und gelöst wie sonst selten und es war schon mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass Sheldon und sie sich vor Lachen im Bett gekringelt hatten, nachdem sie sich zuvor mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit und Leidenschaft geliebt hatten.  
Beides trug wohl seinen Teil dazu bei, dass Amy in diesem Moment mit etwas herausplatzte, was sie zuvor immer als eines ihrer intimsten Geheimnisse betrachtet hatte:

„Habe ich dir eigentlich je von meinem ersten Orgasmus erzählt?"

„Dein erster Orgasmus? Nun ja, direkt bei unserem ersten Date, bei dem auch Penny zugegen war, wenn du dich erinnern magst, hast du uns von deiner Teilnahme an einem Experiment berichtet, bei dem du ganze 128 Mal einen Orgasmus durch die direkte elektronische Stimulation des Lustzentrums deines Gehirns erreicht hast. Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass dies deine ersten derartigen Erfahrungen waren?!" Sheldon küsste Amys schweißnasse Stirn und drückte sie mit einem Arm an sich, bevor er die Decke über sie beide zog.

„Nein, das war zwar eine überaus interessante Versuchsreihe mit bemerkenswerten Ergebnissen, aber mein erster Orgasmus wurde hierdurch nicht erzielt!"

„Nicht? Nun, dann lass hören, wie Penny es ausdrücken würde! Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich im Gegenzug auch eine derartige Beichte ablegen werde!"

„Es ist schon ziemlich lange her. Ich glaube, ich war 18, kurz vor dem Schulabschluss. Mann, was war ich damals naiv und unschuldig! Ich meine, schau mich jetzt an..." Amy hob den Kopf und grinste Sheldon an.

„Ja, jetzt bist du eine Femme fatale" Er grinste zurück und streichelte mit kreisenden Bewegungen ihre Schulter..

„In meiner Schule gab es einen Jungen, der mir aufgefallen war. Er hieß Jim und hatte wahnsinnig tolle blaue Augen. Ein bisschen wie du. Wir sprachen nicht viel miteinander, aber er mobbte mich im Gegensatz zu den anderen auch nicht und das reichte damals schon aus, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebte.  
Eines Tages bekam ich während der Mittagspause dann mit, dass die Mädchen am Nachbartisch über ihn redeten und ich wurde hellhörig. Eins der Mädchen sagte, sie habe gehört, dass er schwul sei. Ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte, aber ich war mir sicher, es müsste etwas ganz besonders Aufregendes sein, so wie sie das Wort betonten. Deshalb beschloss ich, am Abend zuhause meine Mutter danach zu fragen."

„Oh du lieber Gott! Ich stell mir gerade die Tirade vor, die meine Mutter von sich gegeben hätte. Zum Glück habe ich vom Konzept der Homosexualität erst erfahren, als ich Raj kennenlernte, so dass diese unangenehme Mutter-Sohn-Konversation an mir vorbeigegangen ist." Sheldon sah Amy mitleidig an. „Wir hatten es damals schon nicht einfach, was? Heutzutage schlagen die Kids sowas einfach bei Wikipedia nach. Aber zurück zu deiner Unterhaltung mit deiner Mum. Was sagte sie?"

„Sie sagte gar nichts. Ihre Augen wurden ganz schmal und sie zischte nur noch: „Ab mit dir in den Sündenschrank. Sofort!" Ich verstand natürlich nicht, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, aber ich wusste, dass es in diesem Augenblick besser war, ihr zu gehorchen. Ich fügte mich also meinem Schicksal und nahm im Schrank Platz.

„Sündenschrank?" Sheldon runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das denn?"

„Hatte ich dir nicht erzählt, dass meine Mutter mich regelmäßig zur Strafe im Wandschrank eingesperrt hat? Nun ja, also, das war der Sündenschrank."

Sheldon schluckte und drückte Amy fest an sich „Und ich dachte immer, meine Mutter sei fanatisch gewesen… Dabei musste ich, wenn sie auf mich wütend war, immer nur ein extralanges Gebet aufsagen. Deine Kindheit muss, um es populär auszudrücken, wirklich die Hölle gewesen sein."

„Nun ja, ab diesem Tag wurde sie etwas besser. Im Wandschrank machte ich nämlich eine faszinierende Entdeckung. Man könnte sagen, mir erschloss sich eine neue Welt..."

„Etwa so wie in die Chroniken von Narnia?" fragte Sheldon aufgeregt.

„Sheldon!…Jetzt werd nicht albern! Im Schrank befand sich eine original eingeschweisste, zusammengerollte gemusterte Tagesdecke. Sie war so groß, dass sie etwas schräg im Schrank stand, weil sie sonst nicht reingepasst hätte. Irgendwann kam ich auf die Idee, mich rittlings auf diese Decke zu setzen. Das war wesentlich bequemer als auf dem Fußboden. Außerdem hatte ich so etwas, das ich umarmen konnte. Auch wenn das Plastik zugegebenermaßen nicht so kuschelig war wie du." Amy streichelte kurz Sheldons Brust. „Jedenfalls, wie ich dann so diese Decke im Arm hielt, fiel mir auf einmal auf, dass mich ein Teil ihres Musters an ein Gesicht erinnerte."

„Oh, meine Mutter hat mir mal ein Foto von einem verschimmelten Toastbrot gezeigt, von dem sie meinte, es sei darauf die Jungfrau Maria zu erkennen! Irgendjemand hat bei einer Versteigerung einen Haufen Geld dafür hingeblättert!" unterbrach sie Sheldon.

„Ja, das Bild von dem Toastbrot habe ich auch schon mal gesehen. Jedenfalls, was ich eigentlich erzählen wollte… mit viel Vorstellungskraft konnte ich mir einbilden, dass es das Gesicht von Jim war. Du kannst dir ja sicherlich vorstellen, dass ich einige Übung im Umgang mit eingebildeten Freunden hatte."

„Naja, ich selbst habe mir als Kind nie wirklich Freunde gewünscht, aber ich weiß, was du meinst, ja."

„Ich habe ich dann angefangen, diesem Phantasie-Jim davon zu erzählen, wie ich mich fühle, und wie sehr ich ihn mag, und dass er ja eigentlich indirekt an meiner Lage mit schuld ist, wo er doch anscheinend schwul ist, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht wusste, was das eigentlich war. Und er war so verständnisvoll und hat mir so gut zugehört und irgendwann habe ich ihn dann einfach… geküsst."

Amy traute sich nicht, Sheldon bei dem nun folgenden Bekenntnis in die Augen zu sehen, daher vergrub sie ihr Gesicht so tief es ging in seinem spärlichen Brusthaar.  
„Jedenfalls hat es mich dann irgendwie erregt, diese weiche und gleichzeitig feste Masse in meinen Armen zu halten und zu küssen. Auch wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass man das Erregung nennt. Und deshalb machte ich weiter und meine Küsse und Umarmungen wurden immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher und ich hab meine Beine um die Rolle geschlungen und bin irgendwie heftig auf ihr herumgerutscht und das fühlte sich irgendwie so gut an und dann … naja, dann hatte ich irgendwann meinen ersten Orgasmus." Amy schaute auf und sah Sheldon verlegen an.

„Du wusstest nicht, was du da tust, oder?" fragte Sheldon mit einem ins Leere gerichteten Blick und einem leisen Lächeln und Amy fragte sich, ob er in der Vergangenheit vielleicht ein ähnliches Erlebnis gehabt hatte

„Um Himmels willen, nein! Ich meine, meine Mutter hatte mich schon sexuell aufgeklärt, dem Aufklärungsunterricht in der Schul traute sie nämlich nicht. Aber sie hat mir total verschwiegen, dass es so viel Spaß macht. Geschweige denn, dass es so etwas wie einen Orgasmus überhaupt gibt! Ich dachte damals immer, wenn man ein Baby haben möchte, dann muss man halt dieses Opfer erbringen und Geschlechtsverkehr haben. Es wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieses Wahnsinns-Erlebnis, dass ich da gerade gehabt hatte, irgendetwas mit Sex zu tun haben könnte."

„Und wie hast du es dir dann erklärt?"

Amy lächelte. Sheldon kannte sie so gut! Natürlich hatte sie sofort nach einer Erklärung für das, was ihr widerfahren war, gesucht.  
„Naja, da musste ich meinen Grips schon etwas bemühen. Ich wusste ja nichts davon, dass ich eine Klitoris habe, bzw. hielt ich meine Klitoris immer für das Ende meiner Harnröhre. Und das einzige Organ, dass mir in dieser Körperregion in den Sinn kam, war meine Blase. Und weil ich mich in der Schule oft nicht aufs Klo getraut habe wegen der gemeinen Mädchen, die dort immer rumlungerten, wusste ich natürlich auch, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn die Blase bis zum platzen voll ist. Und so ein bisschen fühlte mein Orgasmus sich auch an, nur viel heftiger"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du jedes Mal einen Orgasmus hast, wenn du eine volle Blase hast?!" Sheldon schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Nein, das nicht gerade, aber es war das einzige, was irgendwie vergleichbar war. Jedenfalls habe ich dann eine verrückte Theorie aufgestellt."

„Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, Dr. Fowler!"

„Ich dachte", Amy kicherte nun „dass durch meine heftigen Bewegungen der Urin in meiner Blase in Bewegung geraten war und einen Strudel erzeugt hatte, so wie wenn man Tee in einer Tasse umrührt und dass dieser Strudel nun mit seiner „Spitze" gegen meine Harnöffnung drückte, so dass ich einen extremen Harndrang hätte." Amy merkte, wie es unter ihr bebte. Sheldon war kurz vorm Platzen vor Lachen.

„Ach Amy, von der Zentrifugalkraft hattest du damals aber wenig Ahnung, oder? Damit diese Theorie einigermaßen plausibel gewesen wäre, hättest du schließlich dein Becken die ganze Zeit in die gleiche Richtung kreisen lassen müssen."

„Du wirst lachen. Genau das habe ich die nächsten Male auch gemacht." Amy bebte nun auch vor Lachen. „Aber erst, nachdem ich meine Blase bis zum Anschlag „betankt" hatte!"

„Die nächsten Male. Soso..."

„Ja, was denkst du denn!" gluckste Amy „Ich hatte aus meiner Sicht gerade die Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts gemacht und war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ich in der Geschichte der Menschheit die erste war, der es gelungen war, solch ein Gefühl bei sich zu erzeugen. Ich hatte zwischenzeitlich überlegt, voller Stolz meiner Mutter von meiner Entdeckung zu berichten, aber irgendwas hat mich dann doch davon abgehalten."

„Vermutlich eine sehr kluge Entscheidung" grinste Sheldon. „Und wann hast du dann erfahren, dass deine kleine „Exklusivbehandlung" deiner Genitalien gar nicht so exklusiv und einzigartig ist?"

„Einige Monate später. Da hörte ich dann auf dem Schulhof das Wort „Orgasmus" und diesmal war ich schlau genug, nicht meine Mutter zu fragen, sondern heimlich im Lexikon nachzuschauen. Nun ja, und die Beschreibung des weiblichen Orgasmus, die ich dort fand, deckte sich irgendwie ziemlich genau mit meinen „Sündenschrank-Erfahrungen".

„Und dann?"

„Ich hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen und habe mir geschworen, es nie wieder zu tun. Dass Selbstbefriedigung eine schwere Sünde sei, hatte meine Mutter mir vorher schon oft zugeraunt, allerdings hatte sie mich natürlich nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, was damit überhaupt gemeint war und es hatte mich auch nicht wirklich interessiert. Jetzt sah die Sache natürlich ganz anders aus!"

„Und wie lange hast du durchgehalten mit deiner Abstinenz?"

„Hmm, ich würde sagen, ca. drei Wochen." Amy grinste.

„Und… hast du es eigentlich immer mit der eingeschweißten Decke im Schrank getan?" Sheldon spielte nun mit Amys Haar und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Anfangs schon und der Begriff „Sündenschrank" hat dabei eine ganz neue Bedeutung für mich bekommen, aber irgendwann habe ich gemerkt, dass es mit meinen Händen in meinem Bett auch ganz gut geht." Und später mit Gerard, dachte Amy sich im Stillen, während sie Sheldon frech angrinste und dann sanft küsste.  
Sheldons Finger wanderten nun über Amys Körper und seine Lippen streiften die ihrigen. „Also, der Gedanke, dass eine verschweißte Decke im Schrank für mehr Orgasmen bei dir gesorgt hat als ich, macht mich ja schon sehr eifersüchtig. Wir müssen dringend daran arbeiten, diesen Tatbestand zu ändern!"


End file.
